


Mirror, Mirror

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Omega Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: She still hates that she can't see herself in the mirror. Bucky tries to remedy this.





	1. Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did write this when I was a little too in my head. I know it is a complete 180 from any other part I posted, but I was feeling angsty and very upset when I wrote this. And I wanted to humanize Bucky's omega a little bit more if that makes sense? (To show that vamps were human once too, they can get into shitty moods, etc..)
> 
> No smut in the first chapter, but definitely coming up!

The room is dark as sin as he tugs on the doorknob and pulls the door open slowly, not wanting to disturb his baby doll who is curled all up in blankets so tightly that Bucky can’t even see her. Her scent is dull and weak, but from what he can smell, it smells like an old house that has fallen into disrepair — Musty, covered in dust and cobwebs. It makes him sad.

His omega has been in a strange mood for the past six weeks, and she hasn’t been able to shake it, no matter the manner of coaxing Bucky tries. It’s gotten to the point where she won’t even let _Bucky_ come near her and hold her until she merely seems to give up and closes her eyes to sleep. She hasn’t wanted to go hunting with him at night, and their weekly date nights have fizzled out until all they did last week was stare at each other across a box of cold pizza. The conversations were minimal and now have been reduced to her just telling him to leave her alone. Bucky’s worried as all hell. She hasn’t even eaten anything in four days, _and_ she’s managed to sever their connection somehow so he can’t even sense her general emotions anymore. He has worried himself into a near panic. Is she dying? 

He’s currently tearing his hair out and running a path into their wooden floor as he paces back and forth, waiting for backup. He’d called his old friend Wanda Maximoff, the twin sister of a member of his pack. Wanda and her brother Pietro had been raised as orphans by a witch who brought them up on her craft. Wanda took to it like a fish to water and now, after going to nursing school (and studying psychology), she acts as the pack’s caretaker, using a combination of ancient medicine and modern medicine to heal anything from a simple cold to necrotizing fasciitis.

A knock on the door breaks Bucky from his reverie, and he goes over to it, letting Wanda in. She bustles inside, slipping off her shoes and Bucky takes the giant bag off of her arm silently. She places her hand on his shoulder.

“You look awful,” she says. “Your pack trip didn’t go well?”

Bucky shakes his head and wanders back into the kitchen, setting down Wanda’s bag. She follows him and immediately goes to the stove, where she finds his kettle and flips it on. She grabs a box of tea from her bag.

“Bucky, sit down,” Wanda frets. “You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?”

“Can’t,” Bucky answers, his voice hoarse from disuse, “Can’t sleep ‘f ‘m not in bed with her an’ she won’t let me touch her. Yells whenever I try.”

“Oh dear,” Wanda says, gently pushing Bucky down into a chair and retrieving two cups, “And she’s not letting you near her at all?”

“No,” Bucky mutters.

“Does she smell ill?” Wanda asks, handing Bucky a cup of tea.

“No. ‘S strange. She’s completely cut me off an’ she smells… musty. Old. She’s usually so happy when I get back from pack trips, but today… nothin’. No reply I think she's... Gods, I think she's dyin'.”

Wanda hums. “Has she fed recently?”

“Didn’t we go over all a’ this on the phone?”

“Yes, but I just wanted to-“

“Damn it!” Bucky shouts, slamming his fist on the table. “My omega is in there, smellin’ like she’s fuckin’ rottin’ from the inside out! Wanda, if you don’t help me, I swear to Christ-“

“I am here to help Bucky; you have to know that,” Wanda says, calm as anything, but Bucky feels the power humming around her, and he quickly calms down. “But I need to know everything before I can even _think_ of casting any spell on her. One wrong move and the outcome could make her even worse than she is now.”

“Fine," he growls. "Go ahead. Ask your fuckin' questions.”

“Thank you,” Wanda says. “So she hasn’t fed recently?”

“No.”

“Is she lethargic? Tired?”

Bucky nods. “She hasn’t had much energy for about six weeks.”

“How has your private life been?”

“You mean have we fucked?” Bucky snorts bitterly. “Not for a while. She jus’ lays in bed, starin’ at nothin’. Even at night, she keeps herself buried under the blankets.”

“How much has she been sleeping?”

“All the time.”

Wanda nods thoughtfully, stirring her tea.

“Honestly Bucky, she sounds like she's almost _depressed_.”

“I- _what_?”

“Irritability, sleeping all the time, no energy to do pleasurable activities, boom. I’m not a psychologist yet, but. You know.”

“Oh my God,” Bucky mumbles. “I’m a fuckin’ idiot.”

He feels like a _horrible_ alpha. He hadn’t even thought about a mentalillness being the cause of his sweet baby doll’s recent behavior. Bucky’s been depressed before too, so he feels even worse since he didn’t figure it out right away.

“Whatever you think, it is _not_ your fault,” Wanda points out.

“I just- how did I not see this before?”

“You see it now.”

Bucky nods sadly and takes another gulp of tea.

“I have a list of a few vampire psychologists I want to give you to give to her,” Wanda says, scribbling names down on a sheet of paper. “But you have to remember that even though you are her alpha, you cannot _force_ her to get better. You cannot 'heal her with your love.' Extra cuddles will help, knowing her, she's a bit touch starved, as will support and talking, but _she_ is the only one who can make herself better.”

“’S not what I wanted to hear,” grumbles Bucky.

“I know. But we’ll get through this, okay? You and her together. And the pack and I are here for you too.”

“Thanks, Wanda.”

Wanda smiles and wraps her thin arms around Bucky, hugging him tightly.

“Anytime. Now, as your friend and _not_ your doctor, take a nap. You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

Bucky shudders a sigh and follows Wanda to the front door. She presses a kiss to his cheek and then she’s gone, whirling out the door in a blur of red. Bucky checks his phone and sees that they’ve been talking for a good hour and a half and he has yet to hear any movement at all from the bedroom. Silently, he pads upstairs and knocks on the door.

“Go ‘way,” her voice is muffled and weak.

“Baby? C’n I come in? Please?”

“No.”

“Please doll? I jus’- I wanna hold ya. We don’t gotta talk, but I wanna hold ya. Please? I haven’t been sleepin’ well without ya,” Bucky whines, sending a bolt of sadness through their bond.

Bucky hears a soft little grunt (she hates when he sends her his emotions unwarranted like he just did) and then a noise of assent. Bucky turns the doorknob and slowly opens the door just as he’s done for the last few weeks. He walks inside and doesn’t even think as he tugs the blankets off of his sweet omega and lays down next to her. He throws the sheets above their heads, and they lay there, facing away from each other until she turns to him and curls into his chest. Bucky breathes a massive sigh of relief and wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. She begins to cry. Bucky smells decaying leaves, and his tongue goes numb as though he’s been sucking on an ice cube.

“Shhh,” he comforts, rubbing her back, “’S okay. ‘M here.”

He lets her cry for what feels like years, but it’s only been ten minutes. After she’s done, she wipes her eyes on the same ratty sweatshirt she’s been wearing for a good while and sighs, pressing her face into Bucky’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles.

“No, no, no, no, pretty thing, no. Don’t be sorry, honey. _I’m_ sorry it took me so long to figure out what was wrong. D’you wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it,” she grumbles, frustrated. “I can’t- I hate this. Do I hate being the way I am? I’m tired of being cold all the time and having to drink _blood_ and that I can’t go outside when you’re gone. Am I just lonely? Sad? Angry? Ugh. I can't explain it. I- I'm tired.”

“Okay. Okay, baby. You’re right,” Bucky admits sadly. “I need to let you have the freedom you were used to.”

“I hate that I can’t see myself in a fucking mirror,” -It’s like now that she’s on a roll, she can’t seem to stop. The words are just pouring out of her, making Bucky so, _so_ upset- “I smell like death and rot, and I drink _blood_ , and I’m fucking pale, and I miss the sun and. I never asked to be changed into this, you know? I just- I don’t see the point of anything anymore. I wish I could just go to sleep and never wake up. I wish that those hunters would have killed me when they had the chance.”

A tear drips from Bucky’s cheeks without his permission, and he sniffs, pressing his warm lips to the top of her head. His baby doll is _so_ beautiful and kind and sweet and smart and gentle. The most amazing person Bucky has ever known _,_ and he hates seeing her down like this. He hates seeing her upset and a shell of her former self. She is usually so vibrant, and Bucky’s world was so boring and dull before she came into it. How can she say these things when it’s so evident to Bucky that his whole world revolves around her?

She yawns then; Bucky barely makes out her pretty fangs flashing in the darkness. He kisses the top of her head again, and she sighs softly, burrowing into his warmth.

“Go to sleep,” Bucky says. “An’ we’ll talk more when you wake up, okay?”

* * *

It’s another four hours of waiting when Bucky hears the quiet crinkle of sheets from their bedroom. He sets down the pillow he’s fluffing (he's been madly cleaning their house for the past few hours in an attempt to kill some time) and rushes to the bedroom, wanting to be there when his baby wakes up. He kneels at the side of the bed and waits patiently until her eyes flutter open. She’s moved out of her blanket cocoon enough that Bucky can now see her eyes peering up at him in the dark. She blinks slowly.

“Hi,” Bucky whispers.

She blinks, acknowledging him, and that’s better than it has been in days.

“I gotcha some fresh blood. Wouldja feel like eatin’ a little?”

She nods and hesitantly pulls herself up into a sitting position. She shivers and pulls one of her many blankets over her head like a hood. Bucky hands her a bag of B positive, with the tube at the end acting as a straw, and she looks at it with a soft look in her eyes. She makes grabby hands at both Bucky and the bag of blood. Bucky hands her the meal and then plops himself down on the bed, leaning against the headboard with an arm around her shoulder. She starts sipping the blood and curls into Bucky’s side, sapping his warmth and feeling a bit more alive. Bucky’s hand goes to her bare shoulder, and he traces mindless patterns into her skin, purring quietly to soothe her.

“You’re right,” he starts, “I needta let you roam. I jus’ worry so much about ya when ‘m not there, you know?”

“I lasted four hundred years by myself,” she reminds him. “I’m not one who can just sit in this house by myself while you’re off having adventures. I miss the _world,_ Buck. I miss my life.”

“You…”

“Yes, I have a life outside of you. Surprising, right?”

“No, I jus’-“

“-I gave up my life for you, you know that right? I love you so much, and I don’t want to leave you and make you suffer, but you’re either smothering me or leaving me. I get that you’re the pack leader, I do. But, I need to live again, you know? We could hunt together, go out in the woods together, anything!”

“No. No, you’re right. I’ll throw away those doorknobs an’ maybe I can get away with shorter pack trips. But baby, you gotta know, you hurt my feelings sayin’ all a’ that shit. Christ, I can’t live without ya, n’ that isn’t just the alpha in me sayin’ that. You’re my _world,_ pretty baby. My fuckin’ heart an’ soul.”

“That’s what she said too,” she says so softly that Bucky almost misses it.

“She _?_ ”

“Magdaléna. She was the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen.”

“The one who bit ya?”

Bucky’s never heard this story before and the way her scent and voice and body language all change makes his arm tighten protectively around her shoulder. Whoever this ‘Magdaléna’ was, Bucky hopes she suffered.

She nods, not meeting Bucky's eyes. Instead, she stares at a dark corner of their bedroom, her mind lost on memories of long ago, and Bucky wants to whine in fear, begging her to come back to him. Begging her not to get lost again. 

“She promised me her heart," she murmurs finally. "That if I joined her, everyone in the world would fall to their knees and worship at my feet. I was so alone and so naive that I believed her. I didn't even love her, and she didn't love me, but I let her bite me. We spent just a decade together before she left me.”

“Oh _honey_ ,” Bucky says desperately, “Oh, my sweet omega, you know I ain’t ever gonna do tha’ to you, right?”

“No,” she admits with a little shrug, and Bucky feels as a piece of his heart breaks off and crumbles into dust. “Nobody wants to spend their short little lives with a creature like me. I’m ageless. They get old. I drink blood. Not even the Pagan witches of old could deal with that. I mean, Magdaléna certainly wasn’t the first one to abandon me. You have your pack and your family, Buck. I’ve never had much of anything.”

“You got me,” he says, nudging her cheek with his nose, trying to get her to move her head so he can kiss her. “I promise that you do.”

“Not hardly.”

"You do,” Bucky says stubbornly. “I fuckin’ love ya. So much. You’re my fuckin’ _soulmate!_ ”

"And what happens when you start turning old and grey, and I stay looking like I’m twenty, huh? What then?”

“You know alphas have longer lifespans, darlin’.”

"Eventually you’ll age though, that's the point. What then?” she asks rhetorically. 

"I’ll let ya turn me,” Bucky replies without hesitation.

She shakes her head and makes a sad noise that has Bucky whining again in response. He noses at her cheek, at her neck, at her ear, trying to get her to turn that pretty face towards him. She stays stock still, huddled into his side and refusing to move. Finally, Bucky wraps his arms around her middle and manhandles her until she’s straddling his legs. He rubs his nose against her nose. She blinks up at him with dark red irises.

”I couldn’t do that to you,” she whispers. “I love you too much to ruin you like that.”

”But we’d be together. Wouldn’t be all bad.”

”Wolves aren’t meant to be like me, baby. I’d rather live through ‘till the end of time before hurting you like that.”

”You’re bein’ too self-sacrificin’. Don’t you think I’ve had plenty a’ time to think about this? We’ve been together for almost two years now, sweet omega.”

She briefly smiles at that.

”You have been my longest love."

”Tha’s cuz everyone else ‘fore me never knew what a dream you were,” Bucky says, encouraged by that beautiful smile. “An’ you turnin’ me? ‘S my choice. An’ right now, I’d let ya. I can’t imagine my life without my baby, an’ I’m fuckin’ crushed that you see yourself as a fuckin’ _monster_ ‘cause you’re not. You’re bright an’ happy an’ beautiful an’ fun an’ I am so fuckin’ _ecstatic_ to have you in my life… An’ I got a surprise for ya. You wanna see?”

She blinks at his apparent change of pace and eventually, she nods. Kissing her forehead, Bucky tucks his arms around her and picks her up, layers of blankets and all, and she wraps her legs around his waist as he walks them downstairs. He pushes open the door to her little library and there in the middle of the room next to the fireplace, and her favorite chair stands a mirror.

“Buck, it’s not the full moon,” she says wearily, hiding her face in his neck. “You can’t see me.”

“Baby,” he says in her ear, “’S a different kind a' mirror. Steve found it.”

“What’s so special about it?” she mumbles, still hiding.

“I can see you in it. Fully. You aren’t shimmerin’ in an’ out.”

“You can see me?”’

“Yeah, an’ that isn’t the best part,” Bucky says, vibrating with excitement.

“I don’t believe you can see me,” she says, stubborn as always. “How do I look then?”

She must sense his eagerness through their bond because she pulls her head from his neck and looks at him with an eyebrow raised. His smile is so broad as he shifts her in his arms and then she’s staring at her reflection for the first time in four hundred years. Her mouth drops open, and her reflection does the same. That horrid, musty scent of hers melts away into warmth and cotton sheets. Bucky walks her closer to the mirror and holds her tightly as tears well up in her eyes. He feels his watering too.

"See for yourself," he says proudly.

“Is that… me?” she asks, her voice strangled.

“Sure is,” Bucky murmurs. “Prettiest woman I‘ve ever fuckin’ seen.”

“I…” she trails off, placing a hand on the mirror and watching as her reflection does the same.

She traces a finger around the reflection of her face, circling her grey eyes, tracing her lips, dancing across her nose, and then running flexible fingers through her greasy hair. She tucks her hair behind her ears and pinches her earlobes, examining them intently. Bucky smiles again and kisses the top of her head. She runs a finger across her jaw and pokes both of her cheeks. She lifts her lips and stares at her fangs.

“Is that me?” she asks again.

“Yeah, honey. That’s you. In livin’ color.”

She tilts her head, and her reflection does the same.

“Oh,” she breathes, watery gaze looking up at Bucky in the mirror.

“Surprise,” he says before she’s launching herself at him.


	2. Who is the Fairest of Them All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?"
> 
> "My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Mirror sex (is that the right way to describe it?? They have sex in front of a mirror, p much).

Bucky barely has a moment to breathe before his omega is completely wrapped around him with her legs thrown around his waist and her arms around his neck. He briefly stumbles before grabbing her ass to steady himself amidst the onslaught of sweet-smelling omega. She’s mumbling something under her breath, and it takes Bucky a moment to realize that she’s saying the word _mine_ over and over again as she scrapes her fangs over his throat.

“Baby,” Bucky groans, tipping his head back, “You drive me fuckin’ crazy. Ya make me want you so much, all the goddamn time.”

“Mmm,” she hums in agreement, “Me too, baby.”

“C’mere,” Bucky says, letting her go and she drops gracefully to the floor.

He holds her against him, hands burning red marks into her hips as he spins them around. They stand in front of the mirror together and, again, she can’t stop staring at her reflection. Her eyes greedily take in every inch of herself, hungry for the knowledge of what she now looks like: the same hair, the same nose, same eyes. She doesn’t much look like a monster the way she thought she did. But then there’s the bud of her fangs, the pale skin, the scars of fading fang marks, the slit across her throat, and the burn scars from the iron of those who wanted her dead over the years. Okay yeah, _now_ she starting to wonder if this mirror is a good thing or not.

Bucky can’t stop staring at her either, but his thoughts are anything _but_ negative. Bucky runs his lustful eyes up and down her soft little body like slow dripping honey. He wants her so badly that he can feel the heat seeping deep into his bones, hardening his dick, and making him grumble and grip her hips tighter. He’s missed her _so much_ these last few weeks. It’s been torturous not being able to touch her. She looks so beautiful in the mirror that it knocks the wind right out of Bucky’s lungs.

“I wanna knot ya-” he rasps, running his nose along her neck, scenting her, and he’s so damn happy that the musty smell has all but disappeared. “-Right in front of this mirror. See your pretty face as you come for me.”

She sighs, tilting her head back and looking up at Bucky with gentle eyes.

“Wanna show you how _goddamn_ fuckin’ crazy you drive me,” he continues. “Want ya to see how _fuckin’_ beautiful you look all th’ damn time. Show ya how soft you are. Will ya lemme? Huh?”

Bucky closes his eyes, and a possessive little growl passes his lips as he smells the desire in her blood like that spicy cinnamon and sweet apple candies he loved when he was just a pup. She wants it too. Oh, yeah, does she ever. She’s missed him also, and that makes his heart fly, and his dick ache. He nuzzles the top of her head and purrs contentedly. A flash of guilt sparks across their connection as she realizes how much he needs her and Bucky mindlessly shakes his head.

“’M not mad at ya, honey. Don’t gotta feel bad,” he reassures, rutting his dick against her, “I jus’ missed ya, that's all.”

He’s been hard for what feels like hours. Bucky’s hands slip under the sweatshirt she’s wearing, and he settles his hands on her breasts. She jumps at the warmth of his skin, just like she always does, and he grins into her neck, so in love with her that it’s almost embarrassing. Her eyes flutter closed when Bucky’s gifted fingers start plucking at one of her nipples. He growls warningly and bites her neck.

“Eyes open. Watch yourself.”

She does as he asks, albeit very slowly, and stares at herself in the mirror. It’s been a little too long since they’ve done anything and Bucky wants to laugh smugly at how blissed out she looks already, but he knows that as soon as she gets those cold fingers on him, he’s going to be just as blissed out. This probably isn’t going to last long. Still, Bucky is nothing if determined.

“Take it off?” she asks.

Bucky nods with a happy little hum, and she holds her arms up for him to whip the dirty sweatshirt up and over her head. Her hair is a mess of knotted curls that get messier when the static from the sweater clings to the ends. Bucky snarls greedily and slides one of his hands up her torso to paw roughly at her breast. He’s dizzy for her already. Christ, he’s missed her. Missed the biting chill of her bare skin against his calloused hands, missed her scent, her moans, every _goddamn thing_ about her. It’s his job as her alpha to care for her every way he can and forget what Wanda said! He can heal her. Touch her and kiss her and call her beautiful enough and she’ll never turn him away again.

“Fuckin’ stunnin’,” Bucky says, pressing his lips to the top of her shoulder, “D’you see yourself?”

He edges his other hand down her tummy and sneaks it under the waistband of her sweatpants. Heat radiates from between her legs as Bucky gathers her closer to him.

“Don’t know how you do it, but you’re always hot for me between your legs. Look at you, honey. Lookit, how your body responds to mine.”

“Buck,” she complains, squirming around in his arms, “Don’t make me look.”

She pinches her eyes closed.

“Why ain’t you lookin’?” he whines.

“I- I just can’t,” she mumbles, ashamed.

“Why not?” he says gently, biting at her ear and worrying it between his teeth.

“I hate it. I thought that I'd like being able to see myself in a mirror, but now, the closer I look, I hate it: these stupid scars, fangs, teeth marks, this skin. Hell, I can see the _veins_ on my _boobs_. I’m horrifying. How can you _love_ somethin’ like me?”

“You wanna know what I see when I look at ya?” Bucky says.

“Not really.”

“Too bad, 'cause I'm gonna tell ya,” he says in his best ‘Alpha’ voice. “I see my girl in this fuckin’ mirror. An’ she’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever fuckin’ seen. Her eyes are like fuckin’ molten silver an’ she’s got the cutest damn nose. Sure, she’s a lil pale, but she _glows_ in the moonlight. Those fuckin’ iridescent gemstones ain’t got nothin’ on her-”

“Bucky,” she interrupts, uncomfortable.

“-Shut up, I’m not done yet. She’s soft in all a’ the places I need her to be. Skin like ice, but she always knows how to make me feel so _goddamn_ good. She tastes so sweet an’ smells so _amazin’_. An’ Jesus _,_ the noises she makes for me! Could get off on those alone. She gets me rock hard every time she so much as _walks_ in the same fuckin’ room. She takes my knot so well an’ even though she isn’t a wolf like me, she’s so warm and wet an’ tight for me. An’ she lets me mark her up with my cum. Not many women would lemme get away with tha’ shit, you know.”

“That’s disgusting,” she says, raising her eyebrows at him in the mirror.

“Aw, but she loves it, doesn’t she?”

“Um. No comment.”

Bucky growls playfully and nips at her ear. She squeals and bats at his arms, trying to break free from the tight grip he has on her hips. But it’s been so _long_ since she'd let him touch her and he isn’t just going to let her go without a fight. What kind of alpha would that make him?

Before she has time even to react, Bucky lifts her and carries her over to her favorite reading chair. He plops himself down before letting her sprawl across his lap like a queen on her throne. She’s facing the mirror and her reflection head on, and Bucky can see that she still doesn’t like what she sees.

“An’ those scars?” Bucky runs a finger along the long gash across her throat, “Means she’s a fighter. Doesn’t take shit from anyone, least of all crappy humans tryin’ to be th’ big hero an’ save the day."

"An’ those _fuckin’_ sexy as all hell fangs she’s got, don’t even get me started,” Bucky slips a finger into her mouth and gently coaxes her right fang to pop free, “When she bites me with her gorgeous fangs, it makes me lose my fuckin’ mind. How many women can say they make their guy cream their pants with their smile, huh?”

“Not a lot of women _bite_ their boyfriends and drink their blood, Buck,” she deadpans. “But good try.”

“’Member when we first met an’ you bit me?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah. I jumped the gun on that one. I still feel horrible about that.”

“You shouldn’t. After you left, I had to jerk off — four times in fifteen minutes. My refractory period is nonexistent when it comes to you, baby doll. I jerked it at least five times a day ‘fore you came back to me. Jus’ th’ thought of your fangs makes me hard. I know you don’t like what you see in th’ mirror, sugar. But I’ll tell you everything I love about ya for as long as it takes. I know it won’t help any until you wanna hear it, but it’s no skin offa my nose if I tell you every single day that I think you are so _fuckin’_ beautiful an’ sexy an’- an’ my fuckin’ _light_. I can’t live without ya, wolf or not. ‘F I was human, I’d still want ya every day for th’ rest of my life.” Bucky noses her neck and wiggles his hand under the waistband of her pants again. “Now darlin’, you gonna lemme make you scream? ‘Cause I’ve been waitin’ so patiently to get my hands on ya. ‘S been so long an’ I can’t fuckin’ stand it. I want you so much. I love you, my beautiful omega. Lemme make you feel good.”

She lets out a gentle sigh and relaxes against Bucky. He smiles victoriously and uses his empty hand to spread her legs wider over his thighs. She’s wearing a pair of his boxers, she says they’re more comfortable, and Bucky slides his hand right into the front of them. He takes his time, memorizing the shape of her again. He runs soothing fingers down and around her cunt, her inner thighs, her pretty ass, and he avoids her clit until she’s squirming in his arms, barely being able to huff out any words.

“Buck- Bucky- Buck-“ she whines.

“Waddya want?” he coos. “You want my fingers, darlin’? ‘S tha’ it?”

“Buck- Bucky- Bucky-“ she tries again, “Please, Buck.”

“Shh,” Bucky consoles. “I know. ‘S been s’long for both a’ us. No more teasin’, I promise.”

He slips his middle finger inside her heat, and she moans, long and needy, tipping her head back and gazing up at him with glazed eyes. Bucky grins and starts moving his finger inside her, curling it and brushing against her walls. It’s a rare treat for him that his darling omega allows Bucky to take full control, but when she does him, Bucky is always sure to treat her like something precious. Her pleasure is above his still, but even more so when she relinquishes control to him. Giving her his knot isn’t even on Bucky’s mind as he lets her squirm on his finger, watching her face contort in pleasure with pride simmering low in his chest.

“Take me!” she whines again. “No fingers. I’m ready.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you, sweet omega,” Bucky soothes. “Come for me once an’ I’ll fuck ya, okay?”

“No,” she pouts. “I want you to fuck me now.”

“Enough,” Bucky says warningly. “I’m not hurtin’ ya after so long without my knot. ‘S gonna hurt ‘f I go right now an’ I’m not gonna hurt ya. I promised I never would. Now, shuddup an’ ride my fingers like a good girl.”

That shuts her up so fast that Bucky swears that he hears her teeth clash together. He noses her temple, purring in her ear and making sure she can feel it rumble up from his chest as she starts rolling her hips in perfect time with Bucky’s noises. He smiles and slides another finger right alongside the first. She can take all four of Bucky’s fingers no problem, but he’s moving slow, wanting to draw this out because he knows as soon as he slips himself inside her, he’s going to lose it. He wants so badly for her to watch herself in the mirror, but Bucky understands that she can’t, so instead, he does it for her.

“Waddya thinkin’ about?” he murmurs.

She laughs breathily, her eyelids fluttering open and pinning him with her gaze.

“You. How beautiful you’d be as a vampire.”

Bucky’s dick _twitches_ at the thought, and he moves his fingers just the littlest bit harder. His thumb starts rubbing grateful circles on her clit, and she arches her back in delight.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” she purrs and Bucky keens, “You’d be a hybrid, so your eyes would look like burning fire. The gorgeous yellow you already have on the outside and blood red on the inside. I’m pretty sure- oh fuck, baby, your fingers feel amazing- you’d have a double set of fangs, and you’d be so much stronger than me all the damn time.”

“Where would you bite me?” Bucky says weakly.

“Where else? I have your mark; you may as well have mine,” she answers, smiling innocently at him like she has no idea what she’s doing to him.

Bucky groans. “My neck then.”

“Oh yeah, baby. Can you picture it? We could take on the world, you and I. And you could pin me to the headboard when you fuck me, and I wouldn’t be able to free myself. You’d still have a knot, but not a rut and I could carry your pups.”

“What the fuck are we waiting for?” Bucky growls, removing his fingers and thrusting himself inside her eagerly. “Bite me now. I wanna see you carry my pups with your tummy big an’ round an’ your breasts full o’ milk jus’ for me.”

“Bucky!” she yelps on a moan as he starts bouncing her up and down on his dick.

The mere thought of it, of _her,_ having his pups is driving Bucky up the fucking wall. He didn’t know it would ever be possible and now that he knows it can be, he wants her to turn him _right the fuck now,_ c’mon what the fuck is she waiting for?He growls louder. She twists herself around to face him. His eyes are dark with want and hers are too.

“Wanna get you pregnant,” he grunts, getting his lips around one of her nipples, “Wanna have it all with ya. Seven pups an’ you an’ I. I’d take care a’ ya so good, pretty omega. Never let you go. Our pups would be so fuckin’ beautiful with a mom like you. Half a’ me, half a’ you.”

“Jesus Bucky, I had no idea that the thought of it would get you so worked up,” she says, evidently remarking upon the fact that he’s never fucked her harder.

“We can practice now,” he snarls, acting like he didn’t even hear her. “Take my cum, huh? 'M gonna stuff you so full a’ me tha’ it’s drippin’ outta ya. Damn, you feel so fuckin’ good, my sweet omega. ‘M gonna come. I’d treat you so sweet, honey. Give you everything you could ever want.”

“Let go, Buck,” she coaxes.

“You first,” he replies, tip-tapping the pad of his thumb against her swollen clit and she squirms, “Fuckkk, you feel so fuckin’ good.”

“Knot me, baby,” she coos, kissing him hard. “Give it to me.”

“You fuckin’ asked for it,” Bucky growls, fisting her hair and tugging her head back. “Wadda woman you are. Could never fuck a wolf th’ way I fuck ya. Could never get a wolf to sass me like you do ridin’ me like this.”

“You love it,” she teases, yanking Bucky’s hair in return.

“You bet your sweet ass I do. You close for me, honey?”

She nods wildly. “Uh-huh.”

“Good girl. Come for me. All over my cock.”

It’s a silent wave of immense pleasure that washes over her as soon as Bucky growls possessively and holds her tight to him. He suckles at her breast like a man starved as she comes, her vision whiting out and Bucky rumbles, pleased with himself as she seems to lose all control of her muscles and he has to hold her like a ragdoll in his arms. Her cunt squeezes his dick one last time, and Bucky howls as he comes, his knot finally catching inside her. She throws her head back with a moan as Bucky attacks her neck with little nips.

“Baby,” he’s mumbling woozily, blinking around the blackness swimming at the edge of his vision, “Baby. Sweet omega, my pretty doll. Marry me.”

She blinks up at him, a gentle, happy smile spreading across her face.

“Really?”

“’Course,” Bucky says shyly. “I have a ring an’ everything. ‘S just not with me at the moment. I _was_ gonna do it all romantic an’ conventional, but, you know, I didn’t think it’d matter after tha.’”

“We aren’t the conventional types, you know?” she says, rubbing her nose with his. “But you _do_ have to phrase it like a question. I think it’s a law.”

Bucky laughs and pecks her forehead.

“Babydoll. My Vjesci, my love. Will you marry me sometime?”

“Yes, alpha,” she answers, and Bucky purrs in delight at his proper title, “I’ll marry you. Eventually.”

“Good,” Bucky’s answering growl is playful, “Woulda been awkward to say no with me inside you an’ all.”

“Shut up,” she rolls her eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you too, pretty omega-” Bucky pauses, “-An’ I can’t wait to knock you up.”

She bares her fangs at him; “And _I_ can’t wait to bite you.”

Bucky sighs, happy and aroused all over again.


	3. Blood Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda suggested that Bucky's omega go see a therapist. This is the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble!

He can smell her before she even gets out of the car and can hear her as she steps silently to the front door. His omega is returning from her very first therapy appointment, and she’s been gone so long that Bucky’s been fearing the absolute worst for the last few hours. He could barely pay attention to his favorite movie ( _Zootopia_. Yeah, a kid’s movie, and so? Fuck you) until he was sure that things were okay.

“Baby?” Bucky says, peeking over the back of the couch.

She glances up at him and smiles. She smells like seawater, cotton, and old books. Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. She’s happy. 

“How’d it go?” he asks.

She wanders, barefooted, over to him and flings herself onto the couch, swinging her legs over Bucky’s and cuddling in the sweatshirt of his that she’d stolen months ago. 

“It was good. He was nice. Very knowledgeable. Made me take a barrage of tests, which was weird. I never knew you could give a vampire the same kind of screening as a human, but Dr. Greenbaum said it didn’t matter since 98% of vampires started as humans. We still have the same mentality, no matter how deep it’s been buried.”

Bucky nods thoughtfully. “Tha’ makes sense. What else did he say?”

“He thinks if I get that bad again that I should try an anti-depressant, but for now, just seeing him should be enough. Told me I should get as much moonlight as I can. And he told me that there’s a special kind of blood that actually can combat depression, Buck. Isn’t that cool?” she says excitedly.

Bucky grins. 

“Lemme guess: is it B positive?”

* * *


End file.
